mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shina Sahaoi
Backstory I don't talk about my past with no one. Abilities Master Assassin - perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, she are able to dispatch her victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. *Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Combat ** Enhanced Hunting ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Tracking * Killing Intuition * Psychological Intuition ** Body Language Analysis *** Combat Perception **Fear Inducement * Stealth Tactics ** Camouflage ** Disguise Mastery ** Shadow Camouflage ** Silent Movement ** Social Cloaking * Weakness Detection ** Critical Impact * Weapon Improvisation * Weapon Proficiency ** Concealed Weapon Proficiency Shinobi Magic - can utilize magical techniques to achieve a variety of supernatural effects, mostly dedicated to stealth, mobility, deception, evasion and assassination, enhancing the user's natural skills or completing them with additional possibilities, based on abstract principles or tangible elements. * Flash Step ** Afterimage Creation * Hand Seal Magic ** Dark & Earth Manipulation ** Summoning/Banishment * Illusion Manipulation * Replication ** Decoy Creation * Seal Creation * Sealing * Sense of Strength * Shapeshifting ** Doppelgänger Morphing * Stealth Tactics * Substitution Creation * Supernatural Concealment ** Unnoticeability * Wallrunning * Water Walking Ninja Arts - utilize Ninjutsu, the historic style of martial arts, tactics, strategy, and espionage of unconventional and guerrilla warfare. * Animal Imitation * Animal Manipulation * Bionic Physiology * Blade Retraction * Claw Retraction * Dermal Armor * Energy Manipulation * Flight * Force-Field Generation * Hypercognition * Illusion Manipulation ** Holographic Projection * Intangibility * Invisibility * Living Hive * Molecular Manipulation * Possession * Precognition * Replication * Retrocognition * Sensory Deprivation * Summoning * Supernatural Condition ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Reflexes ** Enhanced Regeneration ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Stamina * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weapon Manipulation *Infusion Skills: *Seishinteki kyōyō (spiritual refinement) *Taijutsu (unarmed combat) *Kenjutsu (sword techniques) *Bōjutsu (stick and staff techniques) *Sōjutsu (spear techniques) *Naginatajutsu (naginata techniques) *Kusarigamajutsu (kusarigama techniques) *Shurikenjutsu (throwing weapons techniques) *Kayakujutsu (pyrotechnics) *Hensōjutsu (disguise and impersonation) *Shinobi-iri (stealth and entering methods) *Bajutsu (horsemanship) *Sui-ren (water training) *Bōryaku (tactics) *Chōhō (espionage) *Intonjutsu (escaping and concealment) *Tenmon (meteorology) *Chi-mon (geography) *Kuji-Kiri (Esoteric Hand-Seal Practice) Various types of weaponry that she take on her missions: *Kusarigama *Kyoketsu shoge *Kusari-fundo *Kakute *Shobo *Shuriken *Tekko *Kunai *Shikoro *Fukiya *Makibishi *Shuriken *Yumi and Ya *Tekagi-shuko *Bo *Yari *Nagamaki *Naginata *Katana *Wakizashi *Ninjato *Tachi *Tantō *Bokken *Shinai *Kaginawa or grappling hook *Rope *Shinobe shizoku Ansatsuken - Fighting Styles purely created for destructive reasons. Achieved by Dark Arts. * Blood Manipulation ** Blood Magic * Curse Manipulation ** Curse Inducement * Death-Force Manipulation * Destruction * Disintegration * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Life Creation ** Amalgamation ** Mutation Inducement * Malleable Anatomy * Mind Control * Motor-Skill Manipulation * Necromancy * Possession * Summoning/Banishment * Spell Casting Stress Point Intuition - possesses immense knowledge of pressure points and nerve clusters, and can produce a variety of effects by striking said pressure points in just the right way, ranging from unconsciousness, paralysis, and even death. * Alleviation * Curing * Death Inducement * Internal Rupturing * Memory Erasure * Neurocognitive Deficit * Pain Inducement * Paralysis Inducement * Ability Negation * Sleep Inducement Category:Characters